Mating Season
by Eclispe the Hedgehog
Summary: Feeling the heat of the two female Hedgehogs...well one half bat XD anyway its mating season and Eclipse can't control herself but knows the point of her actions as a huge effect on Guin, what could it be? Read and review and find out! ;)


Eclipse was alone in Guinevere's house while she was shopping, it was the spring which meant one thing...mating season, I was wearing nothing like usual, Guin didn't mind it at times. I was looking out the window in the living room seeing the love birds walk by, trying anxiously to get to there homes. I sighed, for I had no one. My ear twitched hearing the door to the house open, hearing the voice of the hummer I knew it was Guin. I hopped up and helped Guinevere with he bags like usual. "Thanks Eclipse!" she said cheerfully, but I just got the bags into the kitchen and started putting them away, I wanted to keep myself busy, but not talking was a little rude I guess. Guinevere looked at me confused cocking her head. "What's wrong Eclipse?" she asked. She was wearing a light blue shirt with a white-collar, she looked so beautiful with her lime green fur and her snow white wavy, curvy, curly hair. Her big sensitive ears were magnificent. I shook my head, what the fuck was I thinking?! I'm not gay, and even if I was Guinevere is too much of a catch she'd never go for me! "Its nothing Guinevere its just..." I trailed off closing the cabinet as I put away the last grocery. "It's just, its mating season so I'm alittle...energetic right now and I wanna keep busy." I said flustered, Guinevere blinked twice, then blushed giggling, I got flustered as she giggled, was she laughing at my situation, or was she laughing at my blush? "Awww that's cute! Is wittle Eclipse horny?" she asked and giggled again getting flustered herself, then I facepalmed, yep, she was mocking me. "Is this amusing to you?" I said coldly and Guinevere stopped giggling but still kept her smiling. "I'm not mocking you ya know, I just think its cute." I sighed at her saying and went upstairs, I went to the bathroom and sat on the toilet, I moved the fur away from my private part and saw my wetness and my swollen genital issue, I sighed, I rubbed it I moaned, I heard a voice, damn it! "Eclipse I know what you're doing in there, if you want I could help!" she said happily and devious. I sighed as I cleaned my self putting my fur back properly on my crotch and walked out of the bathroom, I felt weird and stiffened seeing Guin, I blushed as she sniffed the air then me and then down below, I blushed red. "Ah ha!" she said smirking and then stood back up. "I knew it!" she giggled and I sighed as I took her hand, she got confused again. "Come on, I...wanna take you some place." Guinevere nodded and I put Guinevere on my back and ran fast to our destination, I finally stopped once we reached it and I let Guinevere take in the view, it was a lovely opening in the words that was guarded by big and thick fruited trees along with a waterfall that refreshed its self in the crystal blue pond that reflect itself from the blue sky and the bright yellow sun, the smell of the flowers and fruit was lovely and the bushes were lovingly green, I sighed. "Its beautiful Eclipse!" she smiled.

I smiled back to her alittle I was glad she like this place, I found it three years ago but kept it to myself when I wanted to be alone. "G-G-Guin?" she turned back to me with a smile. "Yeah?" "W-W-Will you...mate...with...me...?" I flinched as she answered. "Y-Y-Yeah...sure...why not!" Guin said rather flustered. "Really?" "Yeah!" she said still flustered. I went to her slowly and I kissed her, she gasped at first but then moaned as she calmed down. While she was distracted I started to undress her, then I laid her down, I sighed. "You don't mind if I do the traditional mating ritual...do you?" I asked that because that is the only way I can really approach something like this. "Sure go ahead." she said smiling and I nodded, I stood up and walked to a tree and started marking my territory, pulling my lips making sure it hit the tree giving pass bys a sign that this is ours for now, I went behind a bush and pulled out a dildo, it was red, I got it one day I...really don't wanna talk about. I went to Guinevere as I strapped it on, she blushed as she saw my toy, there was a hole in the tip of it so that the cum could go with it and so that your sex wouldn't be so 'hot'. I laid on top of Guinevere and kissed her neck and licked it giving her a warning on what I was about to do, she moaned and I finally pierced her skin,she flinched and whimpered but finally calmed and moaned as I licked her wound. "There, now your fully mine." I said smiling and starts to mate with her, she cried in pain after I made it passed her hymen, I stopped and waited till she was well enough to continue, I went off slow and gentle and gradually got faster and harder, and deeper , she moaned and whimpered as she leaked cum, seeing her do so I licked and fondled her breasts as I was reaching my climax, I blushed as my secret would be revealed if I cummed in her but groaned as my climax caught up to me. "Guin I'm cumming!" I screamed out as I came inside of her through the dildo, she whimpered and moaned as I did so, I pulled out as I was still cumming, trying to stop myself but ended up cumming on Guin's stomach, I licked it off and sat on my butt tired. I smirked as I saw the soaking wet dildo and Guinevere looking to me lost, "Clean this off for me Guin." I commanded pointing to my toy dick and she blushed as she came forward and did so. I started getting turned on watching her suck and lick making my clit rise up from my folds, I took off the dildo, pausing Guinevere from my licking and she cooed at the sight of my erected clit, she smiled at it. "Awww its so cute!" I blushed and covered it. "No its not!" she took my hands away and continued to admire it. "Yes it is!" I grunted as my clit twitched from its hardness and Guinevere flinched looking at it as it did. "It looks like it hurts...does it hurt?" she asked looking in my gaze which I tried to avoid. "Y-Y-Y-Yeah...it does..." I said ashamed but I flattened my ears in embarrassment as she just 'awed' again. "Well let me fix that." she said more devious and began to eat me out I held her head gently through pleasure and excitement, I groaned feeling her tongue. "Oh Guin ah~!" I cried out. I grunted as I was trying to hold back my moans but I couldn't, I moaned loudly and Guinevere purred loving hearing me moan. "Keep moaning." she said as I was about to cum. I moaned and moaned for her, no matter how embarrassed I was, and soon was reaching climax. "Guin I'm gonna blow!" I said at my breaking point. "Its ok go ahead." she said as she continues to lick and I blushed as I did. "Mmm mmm mmmm mmm~" I moaned as I squirted cum, I blushed seeing my cum go from Guin's mouth all the way to her breasts. "I-I-I-I'm sorry Guinevere, I-I-I couldn/t help it!" I said flustered, but Guin only smiled. "Its ok, I love tasting you , you taste like...hmmm...strawberry kinda!" she giggled and I smirked. "Well you taste like yummy kiwi." Guin blushed and giggled but then I sighed for the bad news had to come soon.

Later me and Guin got cleaned up and dressed and went back home, we were tired but I told Guin that we had to have a serious talk, Guin saw how serious I was and she nodded. As we ate, I looked to Guinevere and gulped. "Guinevere..." she looked to me. "Yes?" "Well...when we mated...remembered when I cummed in you?" I asked looking away blushing, Guin was too. "Y-Y-Yeah?" "Well...since I can't reproduce becasue of my...'format body' I can still reproduce...with a female..." I flinched waiting for her response. "So you can get women pregnant just as a gu can?" I nodded. "Well...does that mean I'm..."she trailed off because I was already nodding. My ears flattened from sadness of thinking Guinevere would hate me but instead Guin glomped me and I fell onto the floor with Guinevere on top of me with her tail wagging and a big smile on her face. "Oh my gosh were having a baby! Well I mean I'm having the baby BUT WE MADE IT TOGETHER!" she kept babbling on and on and I was confused so I cut her off. "Wait so...your not mad?" "Mad, why would I be mad?" "Because your pregnant I thought...you know..." Guinevere shook her head and kissed me. "No, I love you Eclipse." "I love you too Guinevere." We leaned in and shared a long passionate kiss.

The end~


End file.
